story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Christine (SoW game)
Christine (クリスチン Kurisuchin) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Christine is a very shy, but exceptionally talented magician. She owns a fortune shop on the 2nd floor of Delight Apartment. She is also soft-spoken, but if the player plans to marry Christine, he can eventually win her heart. Christine keeps to herself, and is most often found inside her house. Christine will tell the player a fortune for 500 Bells. When telling a fortune, the room disappears and they are surrounded by stars, or what Christine calls the Star Matrix. After receiving 20 fortunes, her house will be available as a building where it is built to the left of Mina's House in Farm Area. At this point, the player is able to see Christine permanently, because in her tent she is only available once a week. The rival for Christine's affection is Ruud. If the two get married, Ruud will live at Christine's House. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Christine's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Christine will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Christine will be pleased, and the player takes a Purple Rose. However, if you reject Christine's gift, she will become upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Christine's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured Purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Upon entering the Fortune House at 9:00, Christine will request that the player must give her a Soul Gem. That gem can be found on floors 71-100 of the mine. After the player has found it, give the item to Christine. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *Christine's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured Blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event A confession will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Christine on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Christine likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Christine, choose one of the first 4 choices so they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Christine. It takes a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Christine's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *You have seen her Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Christine to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Christine asks if the player is free for a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Black Rival Event *Christine's Fortune Shop *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Find either Ruud or Christine during the day, who wants to take his/her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, they will go out together on the mountaintop. If the player refuses, there is no change and it will be okay. ---- Blue Rival Event Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in one morning, Christine will come inside and ask about her relationship with Ruud. Encouraging Christine will make her relieved, but if the player wants to marry Ruud herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a boy, except that Ruud will come to your house asking about Christine. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a male and Christine appears in house but want Ruud to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event Proposal *Ruud's room at the apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ruud (Boy Player)/Christine (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Christine has come to visit Ruud at his room, because she's concerned. Ruud sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Ruud says that he's fine, and thanks Christine for being so concerned about him. Ruud apologises to Christine, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Christine also apologises, because she feels that Ruud has never liked her. Ruud immediately says that's not true at all... he always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a Flower Jewel to propose to her with! Christine accept Ruud's proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Ruud and Christine will have their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Ruud and Christine's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, you will be return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. 30 days after Ruud and Christine married, they will end up having a son named Rudi. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes